Chilling at Red's Place
by WhiteWolfRosepetals
Summary: This is when Goku jr grew up and he's a teen. He hangs out with his friends including Vegeta jr. Well Vegeta find out from a friend who knows a mysery hippi who grows weed. Goku jr is excited and wants to know more about this guy and so does his friends including Puck. More crazy adventures awaits them. Read to find out:)


**Before we begin, I don't own any characters from dbz and dbgt besides the ones I created for this story, you'll know which ones. It's just a story so relax and do try to enjoy it. It's only m for cussing really and here and there might have some grammar error so over look pllleeeassee.**

**Chapter 1**

'Good morning, West city. How are you guys doing out there? Time for the 6 o' clock talk station with your man, Bobby Bryant' The lazy teenager's clock radio went off making a little buzzing sound. Bright yellow light of the sun shown through the blinders rested on the young teen's face. He snored loudly scratching his messing hair and picked at his nose before stretching.

The teen hit the clock radio turning it off. He stretch some more awkwardly as he stood up from his bed. Going over slowly to his drawer with half lidded eyes, he grabbed school clothes for his finally year in high school.

On the floor laid comic and porn books and candy wrappers of jolly ranchers and chip bags around his Xbox 360. The room was modern and very nice, but some teens can make their room look like a tornado ripped up the damn place, well that's what you can describe this teen's room. Posters cover the wall making it more of a teenage boys attire of, what they called, a crib then a regular fancy Mj posters and band posters like AcDc and eminem was all it was of the teen's posters, not like you'll see Hello Kitty on his wall.

Drool slide down the side of the teen's mouth as if he was stone out of his skull. He wore his Pjs with a monkey wearing glasses on his gray skirt with black shorts. He stood there falling asleep standing up. A dog bark outside his window making him jump.

"What the fuck, oh ." He said scratching his ass while talking to himself,"damn dog, I wish Sether would shut the hell up with that barking."

"Goku, hurry up breakfast is almost ready,"Tori, his sister, yelled top of her lungs making sure her brother was wide awake, from the kitchen.

Goku jr. was his name, grown up years later after looking for the dragon balls for his grandmother. He missed his grandma Pan as he gaze at her picture sitting on his night stand. He quickly push the thought of her passing away as he got ready for school.

"Hey sis, what you made?" Goku yelled from his room while quickly stripping naked. It was quite for a few seconds then his sister yelled back.

"How about you hurry your ass up and find out."

Goku frowned but shrugged his shoulders. He knew better not to pissed of his hot-headed sister especially it being to early in the morning. He got on the floor after changing in his school clothes. Wearing a black shirt with a thin jacket of black checkered squares over it while his pants were also black and fit right for the teen with a chain, not those skinny jeans. His shoes were black and white converse from hot topic.

Goku was on the floor half way under his bed. He was searching for something important. Under his bed looked like hell with stuff you can't believe hides under there like it was entirely another world.

Something moved real fast by Goku making him jump and squealing,"The hell is that."

He saw what he wanted and grabbed it quickly and removed himself out from under the bed. In a small size bag was Mj in which he stuff it in his book bag after getting it from the hook behind the door. Goku glanced at the clock on his night stand which read 6:11.

Sighing, Goku put his book bag on and walked to the door he stopped and looked at the picture of his grandma. He smiled before turning back to the door and went down stairs to the kitchen where his sister, her husband, and his little nephew was sitting around the table.

The smell of waffles filled his nose making him lick his lips. He was smiling ear to ear as he took his spot at the table sitting by Candace, his little five year old nephew.

"Good morning you guys." Goku said happily has his favorite breakfast food was being cooked.

Vick, Tori's husband, was reading the news off his smartphone. The man glance up smiling at Goku,"Good morning to you too, Goku you seen excited this morning."

Goku nod his head," Yeah I'm excited my sis is cooking my favorite food this morning." He glance at his sister, who stood at the stove.

Tori turn around rolling her eyes,"Goku every food is your favorite, you eat anything."

"Come on sis you know waffles are my fav with a glass of orange juice. I think you did this for me for my first day of school for my senior year." Goku smirk at his sister.

Tori roll her eyes again while bringing over the big stack of waffles. Candace smile happily too as he clap his hands.

The small family dig in and munch away at their they finish, Vick hurry off to work has a CEO manager of some company after kissing his wife and son goodbye and waving goodbye to Goku.

"Well first day here I come, I'm surprise I'm going to be early this morning."

"Yup sure is," as Tori gave Goku his lunch.

Goku open his lunch box and frown,"Wow sis tuna sandwich the first day, your a wonderful sister."

Tori only shook her head and roll her eyes.

"Eww tuna sandwich," Candace said while holding his nose.

"Yeah bud life can have so many challenges," Goku said nodding his head and placing his hand on his little nephews shoulder,"When life hands you tuna don't let your sister make tuna sandwiches."

"Alright Goku, at least your not starving."

Goku smile at his sister,"Well I guess your right sis. I'm heading out."

"Ok Goku, have a nice day."Tori waved and smile hug Goku before Goku made his way outside to his flying car.

"Umm I wonder if I'll see Puck this morning. I got some of my stash left." Goku shrug his shoulders and got into his flying car and cranked it up,"More likely he'll be late as always." Goku speed away towards West city high school.

Puck was in the parking lot with the rest of his buddies hanging out beside his car.

Puck was well known for his big size and tone muscles of the knew Goku since they were little. Puck was a bully to Goku but soon became friends with him and helped him on the quest to hunt for the dragonballs. Leaving his little gang when they were little, Puck started new friends along the way with Goku. He was always there for Goku afterwards as his bodyguard mostly until Goku got older to defend himself.

Goku was a very shy and kind of nerdy kid to be picked on by Puck when they were little. Things changed and the friends were like brothers now.

"Hey man, what's taking Goku so long?" A good looking guy with short brown hair and stubby beard ask Puck.

Puck was waiting for Goku also as he scanned the parking lot full of teens. He wasn't the type to be up so early but for his buddy Goku he was.

"He'll be here man, just chill,"Puck said, as he was in his driver seat of the car with his feet up and hands behind his head.

"Alright bra," Harrison said chilling out by the car.

Suddenly A couple of guys started snickering which got Puck's attention.

"What you guys?" Puck asked curiously but was annoyed.

"Yo, man Vegeta said he knows this guy whose a weird cool hippie, who lives by the ocean and has stacks of sticky icky." A tall skinny guy with black hair and pale features said.

Harrison laugh,"What! Zack that's stupid, man. I don't believe that.

The guy name Zack frown at his friend.

"I was saying the same thing to Zack. I don't believe that shit," Another guy started laughing, who was a tall skate broader type of guy with blondish guy.

Another guy who was small and skinny with dark brown hair pipe up,"Conner, Vegeta said it, I kind of believe him."

The blondish guy named Conner started tapping his finger on his chin and acted like he was deep in thought,"Vegeta huh, Wyatt I think Vegeta is just pulling our harry legs here."

Zack frowned at Conner,"Um, dude I shave my legs."

All of them stared at Zack. Each having a weird expression written all over their face. Zack suddenly felt awkward as the short moment press knew now he should kept his mouth shut time to time and not let anything stupid come out of it or anything personally for that matter.

"Ah, come on guys it was just a joke,"Zack said trying to lead to the next subject.

Conner went over to Zack and put his arm around the guy's neck,"Dude, we already know."

If Zack's eyes could get any wider, it would. He shuffled his feet a little feeling awkward,"How'd you know?"

Conner nod his head while having his eyes closed then opening them,"We didn't know. I fooled you into admitting your strange addiction of shaved legs."

"Fuck you, man," Zack said pushing Conner off of him as everyone except Zack again, Zack crossed his arms.

Wyatt was deep in thought. Conner notice this and as an asshole as he was ask Wyatt,"I see the wheels turning in your head, man what's wrong?Is your brain smoking?"

"Conner don't be an asshole." Puck said, which Conner shut up.

"Wyatt, what's on your mind,"Harrison had to ask he was just too curious.

"I was wonder where's Vegeta anyways? Zack when did Vegeta told you about the hippie guy," Wyatt said as he looked over at the still fuming Zack.

Zack spoke as he glared at Conner,"He told me last night."

Conner couldn't take it anymore and busted out laughing which everyone else started laughing.

Zack fumed,"What the hell, man. My family and I went out to get some pizza and we bump into Vegeta and his mom. They were picking up some pizza, alright."

Conner was snickering,"That's not what I heard."

Conner had his hand over his mouth trying to stop laughing. Zack was pissed.

"Come on you guys, stop now. Zack its best to watch what you say."Harrison spoke up, he was the laid back kind of guy. He saw both Zack and Conner got into it before. Has Puck said one time, Conner can be an asshole sometimes.

"Sorry, man I had to," Conner said laughing as he couldn't control it," it was perfect not to say anything."

Zack stood there shaking his head. Harrison just shrug has Puck rolled his was being a douch while Wyatt half the time try to stay out of the sticky situation dealing with Zack and Conner.

Driving up by Puck's car was Goku. In the time he was driving, he put on his shades trying to look all pimpy. He had someone with him in the car.

"Hey you guys, What's shaking my brothers."Goku laugh,"I'm messing with you guys that sounded retarded, didn't it."

Puck cheered up by seeing Goku. He stop being grouchy and acted his normal self or maybe he was tired seeing that he wasn't a morning person.

Without missing a beat of what Goku said, Conner had to say something,"Hey Goku my man, what's shaking is Zack's shaved legs over here."

Zack shot a death glare at Conner. Conner begin laughing again as Goku was scratching his head trying to figure what he meant.

"Just ignore him, Goku." Puck had said as he rolled his eyes yet again at Conner,"What's up Vegeta?"

Vegeta smiled and nod his head as Goku got out of his flying car and went over to Puck.

"Hey Puck I got what you ask for," Goku said has he smiled wide then he took his book bag off. Goku open one of his small pockets inside his bag and showed Puck.

Puck's face lit up like fireworks during a big festival. It was worth the wait seeing his best friend and the stash.

"Alright man,"Puck said cracking knuckles, whenever he gets excited, usually by hanging with his friends or he's about to get in a fight, whenever he does this.

Zack returned being happy again and forgetting about Conner's stupid little episode. He remember about what Vegeta told him. He saw Vegeta and went over to Goku's car to speak with him.

"Hey Vegeta, you know the guys don't really believe me,"Zach said jerking his head towards the little group of friends,"what you told me about that hippi," Zach shrug his shoulders has he finish what he said.

Vegeta listen what Zach had to say and he chucked. He was chilling in the passenger seat in Goku's car.

Goku caught on what Zach said to Vegeta has he turn to Puck,"What's Zach talking about?"

Puck just shook his head,"Before you two showed up, Zach was saying that Vegeta said he meet some old hippie guy who has a lot of weed."

Goku eyes went wide and he smiled, he turned his head over his shoulder,"Hey Vegeta how about we visit this guy."

"I knew you wanted to do something like,Goku,"Vegeta chuckled laying straight back in the passenger seat with his hands behind his head,"Let's get to the point. I don't know if it's true cause Fillmore is the one that told me."

Conner shook his head,"See I told you it's not true."

Goku didn't care some reason, some how its in he's DNA that he loved adventures. His grandma was always protected over him and his sister when their parents died in a plane crash years ago. He couldn't shake the feeling off about the old hippie. It's a chance to Goku, he's willing to take.

"Well I'm going to find that hippie."

Everyone stopped chatting about the hippie and stared at Goku. Puck raised a eye brow not believing what he just heard from his best friend.

Conner spoke up,"Um, Goku we don't even know where the guy is located. You probably have to ask that dipshit Fillmore.I just don't believe it"

Goku was puzzled has he listen to Conner.

"Well didn't Fillmore said the hippie lived by a beach,"Wyatt spoke up as he kept thinking about the mystery hippie,"I'm interested in finding the hippie guy too."

Goku cheered up of what Wyatt said. He now didn't felt alone on his journey. The hippie seemed real to Goku,but Goku just loved adventures. He wanted to go on a real and big adventure this time, even if it was just a regular strange hippie.

Puck doubt it, but he'll do anything he can for his best friend and bro,Goku.

"I'm in,"Puck said quickly, which Goku smiled with his hands behind his head.

Everyone stared at Puck this time around. Puck didn't give two shits he'll do anything for his friend.

"Well me too,"Zach spoke while smiling.

Harrison rub his shabby beard and nodded his head,"I guess I'm in too."

Goku smile at both Zach and Harrison. He felt better having more people coming along.

Vegeta smiled and slowly open his eyes,"Well count me and Fillmore in too."

That was seven out of eight friends deciding to go on that quest. Just one more. Everyone now stared at Conner. The big ass in the bunch.

Conner notice his friends staring at him and rolled his eyes,"Yeah Yeah I'm coming too. Don't you worry."

Goku laugh,"Then we're going whenever we get more info from Fillmore."

Everyone agreed. Conner was heaving a hard time with it,but didn't said anything, he just went along with the others.

Vegeta spoke up,"Fillmore is somewhere. More likely he's in the back of the school hitting on chicks or something."

Fillmore was a funny guy, who basically got along with anyone in the school. He's best friends with Vegeta and the rest of the gang, though he normally hang out most of the time somewhere else where the crowed is. Fillmore sometimes can be loud and annoying but all in all funny while doing so. You knew whenever he walks down the hallway during when it was time to change how the guy has his sources including the mystery hippie guy.

"Well let's find him," Goku said, he couldn't wait to see Fillmore. He remember it being about couple months since he last saw the guy at a random party in the woods.

Goku's sister didn't care that he went cause she completely trust him and plus she didn't want to feel like a mother to her brother.

Everyone once again agreed to what Goku said. They needed Fillmore more then anything on about the mystery hippie guy. Seems like another adventure awaits Goku. A real one at that!


End file.
